Cadena de Almas
by Rui-chibi
Summary: "A veces nunca puedes tener una idea de cómo podría cambiar el destino. Ni de qué forma podría pasar. La vida para alguien tan normal como Antonio era para vivirla el día a día. Sin pensar demasiado. Solo un cambio de su rutina bastaria para cambiarle todo lo demás" AU
1. Cuero encharcado

"Hola mamá, hola papá.

¿Cómo estáis? Yo ahora mismo me siento suficientemente bien como para ponerme a escribiros, iba siendo hora.

Ya sé que con las nuevas tecnologías en el pueblo no os apañáis del todo bien, por eso he pensado que haciendo una carta a la antigua usanza será mucho mejor. Desde que me fui de casa estoy seguro que mamá estuvo tan preocupada como para pensar si estaría comiendo saludable todos los días. ¡Pues tengo que dar la noticia de que si! ¡Lo estoy!

Encontré un buen piso dentro de la Vía Toledo, aunque antes no se llamaba así, del cual poco a poco estoy amueblando. No es mucho, pero es bastante espacioso y muy agradable. Papá seguirá pensando que mis 3 años estudiando italiano para poder venirme a Italia me habrían servido de muy poco, ¿Y sabes una cosa? ¡Tenía razón! Porque el primer día que llegué a Nápoles, cuando quise practicar el idioma por el que tanto estuve deseando aprender, parece que saben mucho más español que yo. Es algo muy curioso y no lo esperaba.

Me imagino que todos me estaréis echando de menos en casa, y por supuesto, no me olvido en ningún momento. Y por lo que veo en las noticias, las cosas aún están yendo fatal por culpa de la crisis. A veces me apena el haber decidido venirme a vivir un tanto lejos, pero tampoco fui capaz de entrar en el cuerpo a pesar de todo el apoyo que me disteis. Si, ahora lo estoy, y pensar en eso es lo que me levanta mucho la moral. Aunque esté lejos de casa, seguro que todavía me mandaréis muchísimos ánimos en el trabajo.

Os prometo que procuraré mandaros cartas muy a menudo, así mamá y la abuela dejarán de estar tan angustiosas.

Os quiero mucho, espero que me escribáis también pronto.

_Antonio."_

* * *

Así era él. Y así empezaba su historia.

Antonio Fernández no dejaba de ser un chico corriente dentro de una familia muy tranquila. Nacido en el seno de un matrimonio de gente humilde y trabajadora, de un pequeño pueblecito costero de la Comunidad Valenciana. De niño, fue un chico muy bondadoso que adoraba a la gente de su pueblo y que siempre disfrutaba de todo lo que tenía su tierra natal. En su juventud, su mayor meta era el poder estudiar una carrera en la que pudiese ayudar a los demás, ¿Y qué mejor cosa que el soñar con ser bombero? Para él, aquel sueño significaba muchas cosas de las que quería ser algún día.

A los 19 años, por serios problemas económicos, no pudo entrar en el cuerpo de bomberos, y tras esto, optó por aprender idiomas y una vez terminados los estudios, marcharse y empezar su nueva vida independiente y lograr un buen empleo en otro país. Una pena como esa no supuso un grave obstáculo que no quisiese apartar. Actualmente, a sus 25 años, se había instalado en la ciudad de Nápoles, de la cual ahora trabaja dentro del centro de bomberos y se sentía muy orgulloso de su empleo.

Su vida, realmente, estaba yendo como nunca.

Se levantaba como todos los días a las cinco de la mañana para vestirse y dirigirse a la centralita. Lo que se requería nunca podía saberse con exactitud cuándo y dónde podría producirse un aviso y tener que ponerse en marcha, por lo que se trataba de una cosa bastante complicada. A veces sería un incendio forestal, otras un altercado en el centro.

Antonio en aquella mañana, salía para almorzar como varios de sus compañeros, en un bar que daba esquina. Ya se había vuelto una cosa muy habitual. Formaba parte del día.

-Hola Fran, ¡Buenos días!

Con tal agradable saludo, el dueño, un hombre rubio unos años aparentemente más mayor se daba la vuelta para verle entrar al muchacho español con su uniforme reglamentario puesto y su chaqueta en el hombro. Por la forma que tenía de tratarlo, y una exquisitez francesa, ya estaba preparándole el almuerzo.

-_Bonjour_, Antonie –dijo el barman trayendo una sonrisilla al ver a su cliente- ¿Qué, lo de siempre, no?

-Eh, ya te he dicho varias veces que me puedes llamar como todos, Toño –decía el castaño en varias risotadas.

-Eso es muy pobre y poco original. Hay que tener gusto en esta vida para un mote.

-Qué cosas más raras me dices a veces, Francis.

Sentado finalmente en la barra, se servía de un pequeño plato con huevos fritos y un chupito de su parte. Tampoco sería tan rácano para no regalarle una bebida, por algo le caía tan bien de todas las veces que venía a comer y charlar.

-¿Qué tal te van las cosas con el bar? –preguntaba Antonio mirándole desde el otro lado poniéndose a comer.

-Ah...es un horror, ayer ya hubo malos rollos anoche y luego el que tiene que limpiar toda la mierda que dejan los borrachuzos lo debo hacer todo yo..¡Es un desastre! –exclamó el hombre afrancesado arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿De nuevo te vienen gente como esa? La semana pasada comentaste que está viniendo ese tipo de personas...

Enseguida pasaba un trapo por encima de la barra aprovechando que no entraban más clientes a pedir.

-Hm...sí, pero tampoco es una cosa nueva, siempre se hace costumbre que aparezcan de ese plan –refunfuñaba con cierta molestia mientras que el otro comía- Y bueno, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿No hay nada nuevo a parte del trabajo? –insistió Francis de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué cosa nueva te refieres?

-¡Venga Antonio, hombre! ¡Ya sabes! –chilló con cierta indignación al verle que no entendía y suspiró- digo sobre ti, no el trabajo. Todavía me sorprende que sigas soltero.

Como pecaba de ser un poco –demasiado- despistado, al captarlo se echó a reír sobándose con indiferencia la cabeza.

-Bueno pues...no sé, no es que tampoco haya tanta prisa. Oye, que creo que no es del todo grave no tener ligues –decía dando soplidos por su insistencia, acabándose el trago del chupito.

El hombre francés miraba al joven con una mirada interrogante, y un tanto decepcionada por así decirlo. Le gustaba cotillear sobre temas de relaciones, pero que con su mejor compañero no viese ningún interés de tener una chica, le desquiciaba. Ni que estuviese loco, el muy bobo.

-Eso sería normal decirlo si fueses un adolescente...pero tienes ya más de 20 tacos y sigues sin novia ¿Cuándo pretendes buscarte una?

-Supongo que hasta ahora no me lo había planteado –confesó Antonio encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

-Anda, eso ya sí que me lo tomo como mentira. ¡Me apuesto cualquiera de los billetes de la máquina a que te has fijado en alguna mujer!

-Creo que tienes las de perder, Fran...

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿No? ¿Ninguna? –seguía y seguía insistiendo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos con las cejas arqueadas- Antonio, no me mientas.

-Te digo que no, no seas pesado –suspiró el castaño reposando los brazos.

Cuando al fin se fijó que no mentía, el barman metiche agarró una copa fina para posarla en la barra y servirle a otro cliente que entraba, aún decepcionado.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo que tú me empezaría a buscar una chica.

-Eso ya lo decidiré yo, y sobre todo si esa chica aparece alguna vez –quería pararle el tema aunque no dejaba de incordiarle con lo mismo.

-Luego no te me pongas aquí a la madrugada a que aguante tus penas, te lo aviso desde ya –lo señaló con fiereza.

Se notaba que ya se estaba haciendo mediodía, por lo que el ambiente en el bar se hacía cada vez más abrumador y el olor a tabaco y barullo aumentaba por momentos.

Esta vez pidiéndole él mismo otra copa, los ojos verdes brillantes del español le dieron por divisar entre las mesas y la gente que se empezaba a meter. Varios también trabajaban en su departamento, y otros solo se veía que eran gente corriente. La típica mañana de venir a almorzar y fumar entre las mesas. Aunque, algo le hizo cambiar el gesto de la cara a Antonio una vez que volvió a fijarse en quienes entraban al bar. Pudo sentirse como una ligera tensión cuando cruzaron la entrada unos hombres con pintas no muy convencionales. _"Tres hombres con traje, empresarios_." pensó con rapidez.

Pero algo le decía que no parecían ser unos simples empresarios por los trajes sofisticados y por traer un maletín. El español miraba de reojo y muy atentamente a dónde se dirigían, dos de ellos, por sus caras no daban absolutamente nada de confianzas. Parecían unas víboras.

-¿Son esos tipos los que comentabas? –se atrevió a susurrar sin desviar la mirada, con disimulo.

-No, pero suelen venir bastante a menudo, son otra "clase" de tipejos.

Como una de las partes más alejadas, alrededor de las mesas, tenía servicio de restaurante, los tres trajeados tomaron asiento en una mesa apartada de los otros clientes. Y el rubio, en forma de su trabajo, simplemente salió de la barra para ponerse a tomarles su orden. Antonio por un momento ya pensaba que tampoco sería nada tan importante, por lo que se veía. Y pese a todo, se apoyó la cara en la palma de la mano, observando en silencio. Queriendo no sospechar por esas pintas que traían.

Dos de los hombres pidieron su orden, salvo uno de ellos, uno que, extrañamente, al que estaba sentado en la barra le dio curiosidad.

¿Sería de la misma edad que ellos? Porque estaba clarísimo que el tercero de la mesa, no era ni de lejos un viejo arrugado como los otros. Se trataba de un chico bastante joven, posiblemente de unos 23 – o eso quiso calcular Antonio por su cuenta- con un corto pelo castaño rojizo. Como llevaba un traje como el de los viejunos sujetos, esperó que si que tan solo fuese un muchacho de la misma empresa, ¡Menudo marrón que se tratase de el hijo o el nieto de alguno de esos! Sin embargo, ese joven se mantenía encogido de hombros sin pedir nada más que una copa de vino, subiendo el anterior maletín a la mesa.

-_Spero che di non perdere nulla._

_-Non –_respondía el más jovenzuelo, casi en murmullos incluso estando lejos- _é tutto insieme, non ti preoccupare..._

Antonio entrecerraba un poco los ojos con la mirada clavada en esa mesa, era una lástima que no supiese leer los labios. Mucho menos, cuando se hablaba en un perfecto italiano.

Pero Francis, que ya había vuelto detrás de la barra no dejaba de toquetearle el hombro.

-Eh, Toni, oye – murmuraba el hombre francés zarandeándole para ver si le oía- Que te estoy hablando, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Sabes algo sobre esos tres? –preguntó de pronto echándole una pequeña mirada para ver si encontraba alguna pista más.

-¿Qué? –parpadeaba Fran sin saber de quien hablaba, hasta que alzó de nuevo la cabeza y se dio cuenta- ...¿Te refieres a esos? Ya te he dicho que solo son unos tipos que vienen bastantes días seguidos, no sé qué esperas que te diga –dijo mientras continuaba con su trabajo de servir copas en la otra parte de la barra.

Al saber eso, el castaño no es que se quedó muy conforme, pero suspiró un poco, su curiosidad no le dejaba en paz.

-Y... ¿Siempre vienen los mismos?

-No, no siempre son esos. A veces pueden venir otros hombres diferentes, pero suelen venirse, comer, fumar y poco más –cuando se daba cuenta que le hacía muchas preguntas, sus cejas se alzaron y se giró para verlo- Oye, ¿Y ahora a que viene eso? ¿No deberías estar yéndot-

-Me pregunto si todos los días trae ese maletín –susurraba Antonio para sí mismo, contemplando la escena con el vaso del chupito en la mano. Ahora mismo, eso de verdad estaba siendo demasiado intrigante y misterioso, sin percatarse de los suspiros del que tenía al lado.

Lo más interesante, resultaba ser fijarse en cada detalle de lo que quiera que estuviesen conversando esos hombres trajeados y el joven con el maletín. Y no quitaba, que el afrancesado le mirase de reojo limpiando las jarras.

-Mejor sería que te dejases de tonterías y fueses ya para el trabajo, no te centres tanto en cosas sin importancia.

-Eh, pues bien que te gusta saber de mi vida amorosa –le interrumpió el ojiverde viéndole con un gesto de seriedad fingida.

-¡No es lo mismo! Encima que te puedo dar consejos estupendos y perfectos por sí de algún milagro te echas novia, y pones quejas –exclamó Francis muy indignado, removiéndose su propia melena.

-¡Haha! Una broma, ¡Era solo una broma!

En medio de sus risas tontorronas, se sorprendió de que la reunión de aquellos raros sujetos hubiese acabado, puesto que ya vio cómo se levantaban de la mesa y el muchacho del que le entraba curiosidad por la apariencia, recogía el maletín de cuero que habrían estado hablando de él. ¡Pues si que duró mucho la conversación! Pensaba Antonio en un segundo de inocencia. ¿Tan poca cosa había ahí metido para que ya no tuvieran más que hablar?

Los adultos de penetrante aspecto dejaron el dinero en un borde de la barra mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Los seguía con la mirada lentamente, hasta que sus ojos se toparon directamente con los de aquel chico, que se dio cuenta que lo miraba atentamente.

¿Y de respuesta? Estaba claro que no le dedicaría una sonrisa, por lo que el italiano miró a Antonio, y de un bufido molesto continuó su camino. El inocentón hombre de España no vio muy agradable esa mirada que le echó, por lo que dejaba el vaso de nuevo en la barra, con ciertos suspiros. Y por ello, su amigo rubiales le sonrió amistoso.

-Venga_, mon ami_. No te hundas por algo tan insignificante –dijo Francis removiéndole el pelo revoltoso- No deberías ponerte así, ¿Acaso pensabas entablarle una amistad o algo? Vamos, no te lamentes.

-No...No lo hago, solo es que...-decía entre suspiros decepcionados, mirando al vaso vacio- Por alguna razón me parecía curioso que un chico tan joven estuviera con unos tios con pintas tan...malas –se intentaba explicar, no del todo bien.

El barman se guardó para sí mismo algunos pensamientos que le había parecido cuanto más se fijaba en su cara.

-Hazme caso, Antonio. No tendrías que preocuparte por cosas como esas. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Sí, tienes razón – asentía el castaño hurgando la mano en el bolsillo hasta sacarse el dinero por la comida y las copas- Luego te veo, Fran. Muchas gracias.

-Nos vemos, _au revoir~_

Colocándose ya como es debido su chaqueta, el apuesto muchacho se despedía de su compañero para volver a su turno de trabajo. Le haría caso en su consejo de no pensar sobre ese tema, pero, fue incapaz de no mirar como un pequeño animalillo curioso a ver si no se habían marchado, cosa que no consiguió ver mientras se alejaba. Lo mucho que le estaba intrigando lo que hablaban aquellos hombres, y más todavía, el misterioso maletín, no le dejaba tranquilo.

Era una lástima. Porque por mucho que se lo insistió, Antonio no le hizo caso después de todo.

Tras esa mañana, no pareció suceder lo mismo el resto de días.

A veces a las mañanas se presentaban solo los dos –los nuevos hombres serpientes- con los mismos trajes, y otras en cambio, aparecían personas que no tenían pintas tan espeluznantes.

Antonio siempre que venía a almorzar, durante toda aquella semana lo que más observaba era si aparecía de nuevo ese chico y el maletín del misterio. Era tan raro que solo lo vio ese día y en los demás no apareció. Y a medida que pasaban, como no estaba, ya se perdía el interés.

-Oh, vaya –exclamaba con sorpresa el rubiales al mirar hacia la puerta- ¿No te ibas a ir hoy más pronto? Dijiste que ibas a librar por la tarde.

El español se acercó con amplio cansancio por el duro día una vez que ya había terminado por fin su horario de trabajo. Aún siendo las seis de la tarde, por tantos viajes no pudo comer nada.

-Ya...solo pensé en acercarme y si eso tomarme algo –dijo en un largo soplido al sentarse y aceptar un trago.

Francis se rió un poco bastante sorprendido de verle a aquella hora, así que no tardó mucho más en servirle una merecida copa.

En silencio, el ojiverde se lanzó a beber muy tranquilo, echando un pequeño vistazo a la gente recién llegada del bar. Y suerte que no se atragantó con verlo, porque casi escupía el vino cuando contempló en la mesa del fondo al reconocible chico italiano y su maletín negro.

-¡Es él! –se dijo en su mente alejando la copa con mucho asombro - ¿Qué debe de estar haciendo sin esos viejos víbora, y encima a esta hora?

El joven de pelo rojizo se encontraba solo en medio de la mesa, con el famoso maletín en el otro lado y una pequeña copa de vino por la mitad. Ahora que tenía más tiempo, pudo mirarlo más detenidamente.

No, no era muy mayor, un jovenzuelo normal con una mirada pasiva y bastante sería. El color de sus ojos al español le pareció muy curiosos, hasta ahora nunca había visto una mezcla como esa de colores verdosos oscuros. Pero, lo que más le intrigaba, era su cara. No se veía tan tenebroso como esos hombres-serpiente que tanto miedo le dieron. Y por su pinta, estaba claro que sería muy Casanova, porque traía mucho atractivo, aunque Antonio, muy inocente de él, le provocaba una sonrisilla al poder observarlo bien sin plantearse muchos detalles.

Qué demonios, parecía bastante majo. O eso se pensaba, ya no se acordaba de cómo le miró la otra vez.

Pero finalmente, el muchacho italiano bajó la copa para encontrarse con su cara viéndole fijamente sin moverse. Menudo tipo más raro, ¡No le quitaba ojo de encima! Por lo que el chico lo que le puso fue una mirada asustada y a la vez asqueada.

"_Vaya, ya me ha visto...podría saludarle o decirle alg-"_

No pudo pensar más rápido, puesto que aquel joven ya volvió a bufar con fuerza levantándose de la mesa y dirigirse a los servicios, casi corriendo.

-¡Ah! ¡E-Eh! –intentó balbucear por lo bajo, y sin resultado suspiró con vergüenza- ¿Dije algo que no debía?...

El rubio lo miró intrigado en su comportamiento y no dudó en apoyarse y ver la escena.

-¿Qué pasa_, mon petit_? ¿Has vuelto a espantar a ese chiquillo? –dijo Fran en cierta picardía burlona.

-Solo quería hablarle...parecía simpático.

Otra vez le miraba al castaño de al lado haciendo una mueca muy rara.

-Oye Toni, ¿De veras piensas buscar amistades de esa forma? ¡Así ya comprendo por qué no tienes novia!

-¿Por qué? No veo a dónde quieres llegar con eso –susurró Antonio dedicándole una mirada aturdida.

-Por favor, no seas tonto. Acosando a la gente con la mirada pareces de todo menos alguien que quiere charlar, ni que fueses un violador –exclamaba el francés dándose cuenta de que su amigo era un galán, pero extrañamente tímido.

-No pretendía eso, es que hace unos días me miró tan asqueado que pensé que no podría hablarle un poco...-dijo Antonio entre soplido y soplido maldiciéndose por ser tan tonto.

-Pues pelillos a la mar –Francis volvía a su postura actual a preparar cócteles de Martini – No a todos los que te caigan bien les puedes agradar, _c'est la vie._

El pobre hombre se seguía maldiciendo a su torpeza, pero paró de sobresalto cuando el anterior chico huyó despavorido del servicio, no haciendo contacto visual.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! –gritó Antonio muy rápidamente, deteniéndose a echar un vistazo a la mesa para levantarse de golpe- ¡Tu maletín!

Perdiéndole de vista se lanzó hacia la mesa donde estaba para agarrar aquella maleta, y sin tener tiempo de disculparse con el barman, salir pitando del bar a por el dueño.

¡Podría meterse en apuros si no lo devolvía! Pensaba por momentos mientras corría por la calle recién con las luces de las farolas encendidas, acababa de perderle el rastro al italiano. No debía ser muy difícil localizarlo, por lo que Antonio se aceleraba sin haberse podido deshacer de su uniforme, qué tarde le tocaba.

Dobló la esquina, y suspiró fuertemente una vez que le vio cerca de un cruce. Esta vez no le perdería por mucho que huyera.

-¡Oye, espera por favor! –chilló fuerte por fin provocándole detenerse, aún estando el joven a punto de correr.

Se echaba un poco para atrás con verle correr, pero al fin, Antonio se paró en seco sujetándose las rodillas para coger aliento. Vaya pedazo carrera se había metido en menos de unos segundos.

-E..El..-balbuceó agotado levantando la cabeza- el maletín...este..ah..

Maldita sea, su italiano. Tenía que usarlo, era necesario.

-_M-Mi..Mi dispiace..__.__signore, l-la sua valiget-_

-¿Español?

-¿Eh? ¿C-Cómo?

El muchacho pelirrojo se mordió un poco el labio, mirándole fijamente a Antonio con un gesto de incomodidad muy obvio.

-Eres español, pues me lo hablas y punto –respondió al fin, entumecido y haciendo resonar su voz, que podía hablar un entendible castellano.

Los ojos grandes tan verdes que tenía parpadeaban con muchísimo asombro ante eso. ¡Hablaba muy bien su idioma! ¡Además, tan perfecto! Puede que le diese pena el no poder usar el italiano que tanto estudió, pero por lo menos le sonsacó una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien hablas! –dijo muy alegre poniéndose recto- Me llamo Antonio, menos mal que puedes entenderme tan tranquilamente, de verdad alivia mucho, no es que hable del todo bien...

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No tengo tiempo –contestaba el muchacho ya bastante molesto por el raro tipo, aunque enseguida su cara cambió de asombro a susto- ¡Mi maletín! –chilló de sobresalto quitándoselo de las manos.

El castaño se quedaba sorprendido por su reacción, pero por mucho que no tuviese que hacerlo, se disculpó.

-Lo siento...-decía Antonio sobándose la cabeza – Vi que te lo dejaste y quise devolvértelo.

-Sí, estupendo, gracias –exclamó desganado,aferrándoselo con fuerza para alejarse- Y ahora adiós, no puedo estar aquí todo el santo día.

-¡Espera! ¿Puedo invitarte a charlar al menos?

-¿Acaso eres sordo? ¡No te conozco ni me importa quién mierda seas! ¡Lárgate a molestar a otro! –gritó el sureño caminando rápido con tal de alejarse cuanto antes. No pensaba aguantar más a un cretino como aquel.

Dando un largo suspiro de decepción, se acomodó su chaqueta del uniforme fosforescente viéndole marcharse por la acera. Si, puede que esa no fuera una buena forma de "charlar", pero de todos modos se sintió bien devolviéndole su maletín. Estaba seguro que le haría falta, no todo había sido tan malo. Alzó la cabeza un segundo tras sonar un par de truenos, de los cuales, la gente también se movía con prisa por la calle.

* * *

El joven italiano minuciosamente dejaba de caminar deprisa cuando ya pensó que estaba bastante lejos.

¿Qué se supone que pensaba ese degenerado? No podía irse a un bar a tomar algo sin que lo atosigara con la mirada, ¡Ni que fuese un maldito violador! Apretaba con fuerza la mano en el mango de la maleta muy aferrado, no paraba de lamentarse y maldecirse por ser un torpe.

-Joder, un poco más y lo pierdo...y todo por culpa de ese memo cretino –se dijo para sí mismo a pesar de haberle devuelto el maletín- ¡Si ese zopenco no se hubiese entrometido no habría pasado nada!

Al pararse, se percató de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Parecía que el viejo barbudo se hubiese cabreado con él y le lanzase una maldición, solo le faltaba caerle un rayo.

Volvió a correr hasta el borde de la acera, ya mojado por los hombros mientras se intentaba cubrir con aquel dichoso maletín que ni siquiera le tapaba una miseria. Al ver que venía uno, silbó para que parase el taxi. Ya no solo se topó con un poco de agua, acabó por arrollarle el coche con una ola de agua sucia nada más pasarle enfrente.

-¡Mierda! ¡Aprende a conducir, imbécil!

Calado hasta los tobillos y jodido hasta el fondo, estuvo a punto de lanzar el maletín a la carretera en un grito desesperado.

-Genial, ¡Sumamente genial! ¡¿Y ahora qué más me vas a hacer, eh?! –exclamo el pelirrojo con furia y cierta pena agonizante. Dios le buscaría más desgracias.

Pero, dejaron de caerle más gotas, una cazadora le hacía de paraguas, y cuando se giró, nada más que ese español de antes estaba ahí plantado. Empapado, y cubriéndole con su ropa.

-¿Querrías que te ofreciese algo? Mi piso no está muy lejos, te vendrá bien comer un poco.

Con absoluta sorpresa, el muchacho miró a Antonio con una mirada agotada pero en el fondo, se notaba cierto alivio en sus pupilas. Por ese ofrecimiento tan inusual, se acomodó su traje mojado, sonrojado y con un bufido depresivo. La vergüenza le impedía responder.

-...No creo que te haya preguntado si quería aceptar eso –respondió el napolitano bajando la cabeza.

-¡Vamos! No pasa nada, verás cómo te animas enseguida. No deberías estar mojado por más rato, te puedes resfriar.

Bajó finalmente el maletín de su cabeza, costándole trabajo mirarle a la cara. Después de todo, el único cretino estaba siendo él mismo.

-Te ayudaré a secar tu traje en el radiador. ¡Seria una _merda _que te resfriaras!

Al escucharle, se le escapó una diminuta risa burlona.

-Tsk...Cómo se nota que eres español.

-¿Ah sí? –alzó Antonio una ceja mientras le miraba inocente- ¿Y cómo has sabido que lo era?

-Porque tu acento es burdo, provinciano, y hablas por la nariz. Habláis otros idiomas como el culo.

En vez de ofenderse, se puso hacer lo contrario, le hizo mucha gracia hasta sacarle una risotada.

-¡Entonces debe ser por eso que algunos me mirasen raro!

-Y pareces ser raro en tu especie también –determinó el joven ocultando una mano en su bolsillo.

Ya qué remedio le tocaba, tuvo que aceptar la propuesta que le dio el castaño. Caminaba sin percatarse de cuándo se había puesto a ello, teniendo ahora su chaqueta como paraguas provisional. Aunque obvio que pensó que era un poco ridículo, ¡Hasta el culo lo llevaba empapado! Mucho sentido no tenía cubrirse.

Puede que ese extraño tipo no supiese el dicho de "no invitar a desconocidos", pero Antonio lo trataba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, e incluso dándole la oportunidad de ofrecerle estar en su casa. Tal vez no se detuviese la tormenta pero, de alguna manera apareció un reluciente Sol con cara bobalicona y chaqueta fosforescente.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**Notas: ¡Hallelujah! Cuando siempre pienso que no voy a terminarlo, voy y lo hago en el mismo día. Esta vez pretendí empezar una vieja idea que me rondaba mucho pero que nunca me dio por comenzarla (aunque tenga bastantes atrasos en proyectos nuevos (?) ) Pero en fin, como de costumbre espero con impaciencia todo tipo de reviews que dan mucha vida. Grazie~. **_


	2. Heridas pasadas

-Perdona que esté un poco desordenado, hoy no he tenido mucho tiempo para limpiar.

Ya estábamos. La típica cosa que se dice cuando encima tenía el piso demasiado ordenado. Nunca nadie lo podía decir si pudiese tener la casa hecha un asco, siempre cuando estaba más ordenada e impecable. Comparando el piso del chico español, su casa parecía un estercolero. Sonaba ridículo que lo dijera, ¡Hasta la basura la tenía reciclada!

Antonio lo dejó pasar tranquilamente por la entrada guiándole hacia el salón, aunque todavía se quedaba encogido con bastante incomodidad por entrar en una casa que no conocía; Pues sí que no parecía un apartamento de un soltero. El salón comedor se veía espacioso y con un amplio balcón que daba a un pequeño patio.

-Ponte cómodo –dijo sacudiendo un poco su chaqueta mojada para ponerla cerca de un radiador- Será mejor que te quites eso, No querrás pescar un resfriado muy gordo, ¿No?

El jovenzuelo enseguida no tardó en desviar la mirada incluyendo un sonrojo avergonzado. Pero aún así le dejó su chaqueta acomodándose la camisa.

¿Por qué motivo tenía tanta hospitalidad? Obviamente, no estaba nada acostumbrado de que alguien de repente fuese tan amable y seguía al castaño con la mirada muy curioso. Si, dejó de pensar que no era una especie de violador.

Una vez que puso a secar las prendas, preparó un chocolate caliente y se sentó al otro lado del sofá seguido de un suspiro cansado. Por fin se podía sentar y descansar.

-Bueno...supongo que ahora podremos hablar un poco, no veo más razones para que salgas corriendo –sonreía en una pequeña risa.

-No creas que no sigo desconfiando de ti.

-Eh, que lo de antes no pretendía hacer que huyeras –se explicó malamente dando un sorbo a la taza- Por cierto, recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre, pero no me has dicho el tuyo.

El tímido italiano se aclaró la garganta y sostuvo la taza con ambas manos. Al fin se dispuso a ser social. Un poco, tal vez, hablaba muy bajito como para que alguien le escuchara.

-...Lov..

-¿Lov? ¿Así que te llamas así? ¡Es un poco raro para ser italiano!

-¡N-No, idiota! Lovino, ¡Me llamo Lovino! ¡Lovino Vargas! ¡Será mejor que te lo grabes a fuego! ¿Te queda claro? –exclamó frunciendo el ceño poniéndole un dedo cerca de su frente.

-Ah, Lovino...-repetía Antonio algo sorprendido por el griterío, sin evitar poner una agradable sonrisita- Ese me gusta mucho más. Te pega mucho.

-¿Me pega? ¿Acaso piensas que me llamaría _Luigi_?

-Pues...puede que sí –sonsacó en una risotada tonta- Pero "Lovino" es bastante bonito para ti.

Ya comenzaba a percatarse que la inocencia que rezumaba ese hombre podía pasar a ser un tanto ridícula. Y muy idiota, además.

-Pf... Sí que llegas a ser un tremendo memo –murmuró el sureño de mala gana, posando la mirada en el líquido espeso.

Puede que no fuese un buen hablador, pero menuda sorpresa, ¡Había podido saber su nombre! Ya no tenía que llamarlo como "el chico misterioso del maletín" o viceversa. ¡Tenía un nombre! Antonio no pudo estar más contento de saberlo. Así de sencillo tenia las cosas.

Al quedarse unos minutos en silencio, el chico –que ya le podía llamar de otra forma- conocido como Lovino, resopló algo más relajado. Por la extrañeza del lugar y la situación, resultaba muy evidente que no se veía como alguien extrovertido. No socializaba apenas con otras personas.

Sin embargo, se vio obligado a corresponder.

-Gracias...por dejarme venir y todo eso...-carraspeó por lo bajo. Le oyó perfectamente.

Antonio compuso una delicada sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose bien de que se lo agradeciese. Por mucho que le costase ser respetuoso, le agradó su forma de hacerlo.

-No hay de que –contestaba posando la taza en la mesita- Me gusta tratar bien a todas las personas que me caigan simpáticas.

¿Él? ¿Él y "simpático" en la misma frase? En un mínimo segundo el italiano volvió a mirarlo con una mueca mosqueada. Debía de estar loco o borracho. ¡No le conocía en absoluto para decir eso tan sincero!

-¿Y de qué se supone que me ves de "simpático"? –preguntó alzando la ceja sin fiarse del todo- Ni que pareciese el tío más agradable del mundo –bufó con fuerza y cierta molestia arisca.

-A mi me lo pareces –hizo un encogimiento rápido de hombros con la respuesta. Muy natural y simple.

Suspiró otra vez sin saber qué más decir ante el tipejo tan raro que no decía más que cosas extrañas. Lovino se llevó una mano inconscientemente a su camisa blanca, suerte que se le había secado del todo. Habría muerto de vergüenza si se empeñara en dejarle ropa.

-Oye, Lovi –dijo Antonio de repente buscándole más conversación.

-Eh, tampoco te des tantas confianzas –le interrumpió mirándolo más serio- Solo te lo he dicho para que sepas cómo me llamo, apenas nos conocemos ni somos tan amigos.

-Y... ¿Si me permites serlo podría llamarte así? –preguntaba el ojiverde ladeando la cabeza sin apartarle la mirada- Ya que tengo pocos conocidos salvo Fran y los jefes, sería genial tener más amistades.

Dio un pequeño brinco inesperado. Menuda forma tenia de decir las cosas. Tan sin avisar.

-Ah...yo...yo que sé..-de nuevo consiguió dejarse sin respuesta y le incomodó hasta el punto de ponerse nervioso.

-¿Eso es entonces un "Si"? ¡Es estupendo!

-¡Joder, no he dicho nada todavía! Agh...olvídalo –soltó enfurecido cruzándose de brazos al otro lado del sofá.

Antonio reía muy entusiasma y animado. Ahora sí que se sentía del todo bien al saber cosas tan sencillas como su nombre, su apellido quizá, pero el tratarlo como amigo le provocó mayor alegría.

-Oye Lovino, ¿En qué trabajas? –exclamó el otro muchacho, como mera curiosidad- Me lo preguntaba cuando te veía en el bar.

De pronto se sobresaltó volviendo a tensarse, esta vez, a un nivel superior. El joven pelirrojo bajó un poco la cabeza, llegando a cambiársele incluso el gesto de su cara. Apretaba inconsciente las manos a sus rodillas sin ya poder prestar atención a la voz insistente del español, se estremecía sin verse muy capaz de responder. Un _pequeño_ ataque de pánico.

-..T..te..-le temblaban los labios al balbucear como si fuese un flan. Pero definitivamente agachó la cabeza y se levantó- Tengo que irme.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? –se quedó muy cortado por no decirle algo como eso, más aún por su reacción- Ya es muy de noche y no ha parado la tormenta, podrías quedart-

-¡No, gracias! –exclamó medio ronco y acentuando en la disculpa agresivo- E-Estoy ocupado, ¿Te enteras? Debo irme ya.

Antonio no parecía ser muy consciente que necesitaba irse, ¡Pero cuanto antes! El italiano agarro raudo su chaqueta por fin seca, y el dichoso maletín del cual no se alejaba, le daría igual volver a su casa otra vez mojado, con tal de marcharse no le importaba en los más minimo.

Lamentablemente, le hizo detenerse en la puerta.

-Lovino, espera un momento.

-Te acabo de decir que no puedo, ¡No puedo quedarme más, _cazzo_! –chillaba nervioso sacando más su acento, a punto de darse la vuelta para gritarle- ¿No te va a entrar en esa puta cab..?

De repente se echó para atrás en cuanto le puso el castaño un paraguas delante suyo. Bueno, al menos no seguía insistiéndole para quedarse, pero de todas formas seguía nervioso.

Más si cabe, por entregarle un paraguas en la entrada del piso. Así, sin avisar.

El español suspiró ligeramente, alzando la cabeza para mirarle mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca.

-Al menos llévatelo, por favor –pidió amable, con esa misma forma de tratarlo como si le conociese - Puedes quedártelo si quieres, no pasa nada si tardas en devolvérmelo.

Lovino miró el mango negro de aquel pequeño paraguas, que se veía un tanto nuevo. Por dios, esperó que no fuese suficientemente tontaina de darle a un –ya no tan- desconocido un paraguas recién comprado.

Sus ojos verde abeto, le observaron de nuevo al muchacho que tenía enfrente, con inquietud y vergüenza. Vio mejor no interponerle a un chico que acababa de conocer de una manera muy rara, a su vida privada. Decidió ponerle un punto y final a todo aquello. Así no habría problemas ni nada. ¿Cobardía? Tal vez, pero más discreta.

Tragó saliva de mala manera al terminar de ponerse su traje. Si, lástima que por lo menos alguien en su vida le había tratado con tan buena bondad. Pero ya no quería hacer nada más al respecto con todo eso. Se preparó la despedida que solo él sabía que era una sin regreso.

-...Gracías...por todo esto –murmuró el italiano con un fino hilo de voz. ¿Podría creerlo? Sonaba como...dulce. Podía tener un lado amable después de todo. Ni él se oía su forma de hablar- ...y..de nuevo_..grazie_ –dijo mirándole de lado moviendo en un gesto el paraguas.

El hombre de ojos esmeralda parpadeó con cierto asombro ante tal agradecimiento y más que nada, con el tono en cómo se le dirigía. ¡Era increíble! Estaba viéndole ser agradecido y amable, por mucho que se le viese por fuera como un joven más arisco que un perro callejero y solitario como un lobo. Antonio por desgracia, no veía ese "adiós" como uno en el que pretendía no verle de nuevo, y le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡No hay problema! ¡Para eso están los amigos! Porque...puedo ahora considerarme como uno... ¿Verdad_, Lovi_? –canturreó un poco poniendo un tono carismático en pronunciar su nombre. Tenía bastante salero.

Lo que pretendía hacer de su "hasta luego" como un "hasta siempre" de forma más dramática, se le fue al garete en cuanto el muy estúpido se le puso a chinchar sin titubeos.

¿En qué mierda pensaba? ¡Odiaba que le chincharan más que nada con chorradas! O peor aún, que lo hiciese un tontolaba de turno. El tono dulce y honrado se esfumó, dedicándole una bonita mirada de odio y furia. Como vino se fue la dulzura.

-¡M..Mira que eres un idiota! –berreó Lovino arrugando la nariz- ¡No te tomes tantísimas confianzas conmigo, joder. Yo no te he dicho si las quería, ¡Ni me hacen falta!

Cerrando los ojos con mucha vergüenza le dio la espalda, estando a punto de dar lo que vendría a ser siendo un portazo pero sin antes dar otro insulto en italiano, que para maldecir era un pozo de insultos.

El español se quedó estático una milésima de segundo, casi ni le pudo dar tiempo suficiente para parpadear. Menuda caja de sorpresas había tenido esa tarde. Una vez que regresó al salón, se sentó para dar un largo soplido y agitarse un poco el pelo despeinado que se le había quedado gracias a la lluvia. "Por suerte ahora no se irá mojado" pensó Antonio con alivio mientras echó un vistazo rápido a la pantalla de su móvil.

Obviamente no era de esos que no se preocuparía en lo que les podría suceder si ayudaba a otras personas, pues cada buena acción merecía ser recordada, y más si cabe, esperar que a quien ayudase todo le fuese mejor. Ese era su lema de la vida, y cuanto más lo pensaba más sonreía satisfactorio de su gratificante acción mirando su teléfono silencioso.

* * *

Los pasos lentos chapoteando sobre la acera encharcada se volvieron más acelerados. El chico mantuvo la cabeza bajada durante todo el trayecto en el que salió de la casa de ese hombre.

Sus hombros comenzaron a encogerse inconscientemente, con todo lo que llovía, el calor de su chaqueta aún emanaba calor por estar secándoselo un rato. Genial, lo que faltaba. Bastante le había costado marcharse de allí sin parecer un estúpido amargado como de costumbre para que ni eso lograse hacerlo y seguir pensando en aquel loco.

-Dios...Ese memo...-rechinó Lovino entre dientes sin detener su paso nervioso- Ha logrado que no olvide su odiosa cara..-maldijo al español bobo y su bobalicona hospitalidad en todo lo que pudo.

El barrio tan florido y lleno de colores bajo la tormenta, fue desvaneciéndose muy despacio.

Las luces de las farolas a medida que se alejaba se perdían una vez que caminaba entre estrechas calles metidas en penumbra y suciedad. El muchacho italiano apretó el mango del paraguas con fuerza cuanto más y más se adentraba. Una peste a alcohol, orina y basura fue peor que un rocío de estiércol. Y no era por desgracia solo pura oscuridad y mugre en aquellos parajes de ese sitio marginal.

Veías vagabundos durmiendo empapados en los bordillos de la carretera, cadáveres de algún animal en los escondrijos apestando...Realmente, su corazón nunca estaba más en alerta que en esos instantes.

El calor apacible del traje se evaporó como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, en cuanto Lovino se detuvo en frente de un establecimiento en medio de la calle. ¿Una lonja, algún piso de mala muerte, quizá? Nada más alejado, puesto que en el local, no era más que una panadería. Y pese a que le hubiese gustado dar al menos un suspiro antes de entrar, temía que si se paraba le pudiesen robar el maletín, así que se calló los deseos y abrió la puerta.

El chico pelirrojo miraba siempre por el rabillo del ojo en cualquiera de las esquinas. Jamás estaba tranquilo, y menos en ese lugar.

Por dentro, un simple cajero y armarios necesarios para guardar pan junto con un horno tradicional en un lateral. Estaba sucio, corrompida la madera por la edad. Contenía cualquier rastro de emoción con tal de que no se le viese, y sin parar el paso el muchacho Vargas subía por unas escaleras anchas, que le llevaron a nada menos que un despacho ordenado, limpio y sofisticado, algo que nadie normal se espera ver en una panadería común y mucho menos que sirviese de tapadera para la Camorra. Una voz masculina se escuchó en todo el cuarto. Demasiado vivaracho y audaz como para dar "miedo", al menos a alguien ajeno.

- ¡Esta si es una sorpresa! –contestó el hombre poniendo una mano en su mejilla, sin variar en su tono- El más perspicaz y más joven, retrasándose- negaba con la cabeza y haciendo ruido con los labios- Pierdes mucho el tiempo en tonterías Lovino, la adolescencia pasó.

-L..Lo siento mucho...-se excusó muy rápido entre balbuceos repentinos.

-¿Uh? ¿Y esa mala cara de dónde salió? Vamos, no te suele comer la lengua el gato –farfulló mientras que el joven echó una mirada veloz a los mismos hombres serpiente de pie – Si no has tomado nada aún, puedes tomarte muy tranquilo una copa.

-No, gracias, Don _Giorgio_, señor...

Con esa insistencia, el mismo hombre se levantó de su asiento recorriendo la mesa sin prisas. Giorgio Lepori, de altura media para un adulto de su clase. La forma que tenía en la cara te lograba dar una sensación de señor mayor agradable y simpático, puesto que con aquellos trajes distinguidos en comparación con los presentes víboras, en su caso no te hacía pensar que sería una persona peligrosa. Con el pelo moreno y un bigotito cortado a medio perfilar, el hombre miraba atentamente hacia Lovino sentado frente a él.

Callado, muy callado. Al vigilar el movimiento de su mano, se estremeció un poco pensando que le daría un golpe o algo peor, pero en cambio, el señor napolitano acercó una copa más a la mesa para servirle un trago de vino. Lovino apenas respiró ni siquiera de "alivio".

-Venga muchacho, como buen amigo te la ofrezco yo sin que te vaya a dar un castigo por llegar tarde, ¿No sería un tanto malo si lo hiciese? –dijo mientras terminaba de llenar la copa.

-De verdad...-negó por nueva vez el joven Vargas manteniendo los hombros muy entumecidos y una mirada agridulce- No puedo aceptarla,_ signore._

Finalmente desistió con un suspiro, poniendo la copa en el escritorio sin dar más que insistir.

-En ese caso, hablemos de lo que es importante –contestó el hombre poniéndose de lado y haciendo un gesto de mano sobre la mesa- trae el maletín.

Lovino apretó un poco con las yemas de los dedos pero con rudeza uno de los espantosos adultos de venenosa mirada le empujó para arrebatárselo del todo, logrando que se pusiese nervioso el chico y no parase de mirarlos molesto. Pandilla de repugnantes.

Don Giorgio se puso de espaldas una vez que reposó el maletín de cuero encima de la mesa. Al abrirlo, sus ojos se entumecieron con frialdad frente a los mil cuatrocientos euros, como si los estuviese contando sigiloso de un primer vistazo. Pero en la silla, el sureño cada vez estaba más pálido, con el miedo metido en el cuerpo de forma que querría echar a correr. ¡Daría igual la manera, pero irse de allí! No podía estar tranquilo con aquella gente pendiente de él como unas presas.

Mientras el pobre del rizo que temblaba cual gelatina sujetándose a los bordes de la silla, el hombre paró en seco de contar cada billete, haciendo que su cara de bonachón fuese desapareciendo. A una atroz.

-Mil cuatrocientos...

-¿Eh? ¿Qu-Qué? ¿Qué pasa con ello? –alzaba la voz Lovino alarmado en cuanto lo agarraron por los hombros- ¡No los he tocado! ¡Todo estaba como esta mañana!

Dio un leve grito de pánico que casi consiguió hacerlo sonar por el agarre que el señor le apretaba la cara con toda la mano en su mentón.

Arrugaba asustado el entrecejo, acercándose Lepori a su rostro sin apartar la mano de su barbilla.

-¿Como esta mañana?...No, pequeño. Aquí, aquí mismo, ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves esa cantidad? Resulta que hay solo cuatrocientos, sin el mil –contestó Giorgio haciendo un giro para ver el interior del maletín, y volver a verle la cara, haciendo presión con las uñas- ¿Vas a decir que no dieron el intercambio bien, Lovino? ¿Piensas decir que son malos? Escúchame bien, jovencito –su otra mano fue directa a la copa-...tú no tienes edad para decir mentiras.

-¡No miento, joder! ¡Yo no robé nad-¡

Impidiéndole hablar más, le levantó del todo la cabeza obligando a tragarse todo el vino aunque tosiese con fuerza.

Lovino acabó por escupir sin parar la tos, por lo que obligó al bigotudo hombre alejar al chico bruscamente y no dejando que se lo tirase encima. Pero no impidió ese acto que mirase a sus otros presentes para que abofetearan a su inquilino hasta abrirle heridas en la comisura.

Aquel sádico sujeto lo observaba sin ni siquiera negarse a que parara la sacudida de sus hombres. Solo el hecho de resultarle entretenido era demasiado rastrero para ser normal. Y finalmente paró, manteniendo al joven Vargas como un saco de boxeo humano sentado en la silla.

-Va siendo hora de que tengas suficiente para hoy –murmuró con tono aburrido, oyéndose el ruido del cristal roto rozarse con su mocasín – Como ya he dicho. Sería malo dar un castigo por llegar tarde, pero no que no de uno con otro motivo. Vete de una vez, tu parte del intercambio está hecho –en un relajado gesto de comodidad cerró la maleta para sentarse nuevamente en el sillón- Que duermas bien, _marmocchio –_concluyó Don Giorgo en una cariñosa sonrisa, viendo cómo sus acompañantes arrastraron a Lovino a tirones por fuera del despacho.

Quería gritar. Quiso hacerlo.

Pero de qué demonios serviría hacerlo ahí. Ya demostraba la suficiente cobardía frente a todos los despreciables sujetos, le sería estúpido dar más pena.

En un rápido movimiento, Lovino hizo crujir los dientes para callar cualquier grito de furia, no esperando ni un minuto más en salir del establecimiento de mala muerte. Lástima que la pordiosera madera no se hubiese caído nunca encima de sus cabezas, le habría sido de gran ayuda.

Era muy tarde. Ninguna luz podía verse alrededor de las estrechas calles, por lo que el pelirrojo con su ondulado rizo en el flequillo, con el traje negro y el paraguas, se unió con la oscuridad de la calle hasta alejarse de vuelta a una zona pordiosera, salvo menos amenazante y manteniendo luces en las esquinas.

Quién diría que algo tan simple como la luz de una farola, fuese de las pocas cosas que diesen alivio.

* * *

Cuando subió a su piso, el italiano recostó toda su espalda en la puerta. Todo, para descargarse en un fuerte puñetazo contra el pomo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Puto bastardo! –gritó Lovino golpeando de nuevo parte de la pared. Poco se importaba de la sangre reseca de la comisura de sus labios- Tu asqueroso dinero...tu asquerosa gente... ¡Solo sois desgraciados! ¡Robáis todo lo que queréis! -entre desesperados chillidos, se contuvo dolorido de los golpes en el abdomen y toda su cara para que no sangrase su mano.

Por fin, el muchacho caminó por el pequeño apartamento, desordenado, y con infinidad de bolsas de comida por el suelo, jadeaba de agotamiento en cuanto se metió directo al dormitorio una vez recostado sobre la cama.

"Este horrendo día no acabará nunca" pensó Lovi en un intento por cerrar los párpados y dormir. Dormir hasta que cesara la pesadilla. Lo que siempre se repetía, convirtiéndose en un mal sueño interminable.

Con cada golpe sobre sus brazos y espalda, le impedía moverse un milímetro más. Y el último golpe que le tocaría, sería el mismo sueño haciéndole caer de la consciencia.

_Que se termine. Que termine esto...al menos, hoy._

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Antes de que pudiese rendirse ante el sueño, Lovino acercó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta para apagar el dichoso móvil.

Solo que, cuando lo vio de cerca, sus pupilas se dilataban en sorpresa y confusión. Debía ser una broma pesada, lo más seguro.

-...Ese tipo...-balbuceó por lo bajo revisando otra vez el nuevo mensaje, todavía dudaba al leerlo- ¿Cuándo le di yo..?

Ah. Era verdad.

En menudo momento se le llegó a olvidar por completo que le dio a Antonio su número cuando le estaba llevando hacia su casa. Y luego pretendía librarse de él, vaya imbécil estaba siendo.

Sin embargo, Lovino volvió a leer el mensaje de texto, por tercera vez. Qué extraña sensación le recorría, a pesar de los moratones que poco a poco le empezaban a provocar más daño sobre su piel, las palabras de aquel mensaje le hicieron olvidarse, al menos durante mínimos segundos.

"_¡Hola Lovino! ¿Te ayudó el paraguas que te he prestado?_

_Espero que te ayude para cuando llegues a tu casa. ¡Tomemos un café otro día que haga mejor tiempo! Seguro que en otra ocasión podrás tener tiempo para hablar._

_-Toni._

Se quedó en pleno silencio. Con solo el ligero sonido de su aliento escuchándose despacio. Sus párpados hinchados, comenzaron a ponerse más enrojecidos mientras los entrecerraba, y la luz brillante del teléfono iluminándole la cara.

-Otra ocasión...-su muñeca dejaba caer el aparato sobre la cama. El llanto descontrolado y el temblor de sus manos le impidieron mantenerlo por más rato sujeto, obligándole a apretar con presión la almohada-...eres un completo estúpido..

¿A quién quería engañar? Era un necio.

Lovino intentó abrazarse los hombros pese a la molestia en los brazos, en un dolorido y desesperado momento de tristeza, que traía junto con aquel insoportable manto de lágrimas.

Su cara permaneció pegada contra la almohada que se mojaba a medida que sus lágrimas empapaban la tela. Tan patético, tan penoso se sentía por llorar, y no ser capaz de afrontar su maldita realidad. Su vida era miserable. Había estado tanto tiempo tratando de seguir adelante a pesar de tener que estar malviviendo con personas que lo hacían mucho más desgraciado, que no quería atarse a nada con tal de no "sufrir".

Incluso si ya con ello sufría, verse solo ante el peligro, sin nadie a quien aferrarse o que alguien le ayudase encontrar otro camino...le daba igual. Todo, por tragarse su miseria.

Puede que se hubiese acostumbrado a estar solo, necesitar estar solo frente al mundo. Y aún así, allí lloraba al mismo tiempo, con el dolor de sentir una mano que le tienda ayudarlo, por una vez en tanto tiempo.

Había quien pudiese ser bueno, ser amable. Podía tener la oportunidad de olvidarse de sus horrores.

Salvo que, el mayor idiota, era el mismo. El único, que lloraba estremecido en medio de la cama tras mirar el mensaje de ese chico español.

Sería tan iluso, como para tener que olvidar ese trato. No habría ninguna otra ocasión más.

* * *

-Seis semanas...

-Toni. Eh, Toni.

-¿Se habrá tenido que marchar? No..me habría contestado en algún momento de ser así..

-Toño... ¡Toño! ¡Lávate las orejas, sordo! –berreó una ronca voz gruñona que le tiraba una bola de papel de aluminio a la frente.

-¡Ay! ¿Pero qué haces, Gil? Que te estaba escuchando –dijo Antonio asomándose por la esquina de la litera de abajo.

-Espabílate ya, tío. Si suena la alarma y estas ahí atontado no me eches la culpa si eres un vago culo gordo y no te levantas.

El castaño rápidamente se sentaba en la baja litera con un cansado suspiro mientras se quitaba el uniforme que le empezaba a dar calor. Con un salto improvisado desde arriba, con quien compartía habitación en el sector, resulta ser un chico cuyo acento ronco y potente –y bastante molesto para muchos- era de origen alemán.

De albina apariencia, Gilbert Beilschmidt trabajaba en el sector de su departamento desde que llegó a vivir allí, así que ambos habían tenido bastante tiempo de trato y convivencia en su trabajo. De vez en cuando, desde la mañana hasta la tarde, los bomberos de cada sector se repartían habitaciones, por lo que en alguna emergencia siempre iban acompañados de uno o dos compañeros.

El joven de atlético cuerpo y ojos como rubíes agarró una de las sillas de la habitación, para sentarse al revés como si de un chaval rebelde de instituto se tratase dando un sonoro bufido.

-Llevas bastante rato muy poco centrado, ¿Qué bicho te ha picado esta vez, Toño? –preguntó con cierta curiosidad sin apartarle la vista de encima.

-No es nada importante –se explicó Antonio entre suspiros, aburridos y cansados- Solo me preguntaba si Francis tenía razón y no estoy hecho para hacer que a todo el mundo le caiga bien

-Y eso lo dirás porque no le entras a una tía, ¿Verdad? –chinchaba el alemán sonsacando una metiche sonrisa de por medio.

-¡No es por eso, burro! Es...bueno...con otros en general...

Gilbert en vez de animarlo, lo primero que hizo fue echarse una buena carcajada con un leve balanceo en la silla. Aunque fuesen amigos, él solía ser un poco gamberro para lo que quería.

-Venga ya macho, ¡Estar soltero es lo mejor del puñetero mundo! –exclamó a viva voz- El no tener que estar con ninguna mujer pesada detrás de ti te salva el marrón –no dudaba en ningún momento de sus "grandes" argumentos, como si fuesen geniales pensamientos.

-Ya, pero...puede que en otro momento te gustaría volver a tener una pareja Gil, aún tienes tiempo de soltería.

-¿Y esperar a volver a pasarlo fatal con mujeres? ¡Ni de coña! –chilló el ronco hombre alemán con los brazos apoyándose en el respaldo, era realmente feliz en su vida de recién soltero- ...tiene gracia, mi hermanito en cambio ha decidido mudarse para vivir en pareja...-dijo con ligeros suspiros, que se reflejaba una suave emoción- ya le tendré que avisar al pobre tonto que se deje de parejas y esas mierdas.

Antonio se fijó en el detalle en el que le hablaba el albino, con una sonrisa agradable.

-Veo que cuando hablas sobre tu hermano te debe de alegrar el que sea feliz ahora –dijo el castaño con una mano apoyada en la chaqueta.

-¡Y más lo estaré que mi gran persona estará allí para felicitarlo! –gritó Gilbert con alto ego sin dudar en ningún instante.

_Sectores 7 y 8. Veintisiete quince, Piazza Garibaldi_

_Veintisiete quince, Piazza Garibaldi_

La duda para ninguno fue vista. En cuanto ambos chicos fueron avisados mediante la alarma, Antonio seguido de Gilbert salieron raudos de allí para verse junto con otros compañeros y meterse directamente en los camiones preparados de forma reglamentaria para ponerse en marcha.

Una vez arrancó el motor, el joven chico alemán seguía al otro camión en dirección a la zona del accidente.

-Veintisiete quince...ya son unos cuantos accidentes por coches este mes –exclamó con cierto aire socarrón, un tanto molesto.

-No seas así, aunque no te tengas que meter en edificios en este tipo de accidentes es más duro romper cristales con personas dentro –Antonio enseguida le replicó, aún con el control de copiloto y revisor del GPS- ...y pese a todo, me es peor que sean casos como este.

-¡Parece como si estuviesen locos conduciendo! Eso pasa porque no todos saben tener mi estilo de conducción, más quisieran imitarlo. ¿A que tú me entiendes, eh?

-Creo que contigo eres casi peor que ninguno.

-¡Anda ya! Vete un ratito a tomar por culo Toño, ¡Soy absolutamente tan profesional como un piloto de fórmula 1!

El español terminó sacando algunas risas con su manera tan única de superar un ego mayor que el de ningún otro. En verdad no sería muy bueno pensar en cosas así durante un trabajo, pero como no era algo agradable especialmente, por lo menos ver las cosas de otra manera les ayudaba a superar el mal trago de lo que les tocaba.

Aunque lo peor siempre resultaba el primer impacto de dicho siniestro.

La plaza _Garibaldi _estaba inmovilizada por el horrible suceso casi cerca del centro de la plazoleta. Una fila de coches fundidos unos contra otros en una desesperante línea de metales rotos y gasolina ardiendo en proporciones grandes. Conpolicías alejando la zona afectada, todo el grupo se dispuso su formación sacando a los heridos dentro de los coches accesibles.

Antonio doblaba con presión las grietas hasta dar un pequeño espacio donde ayudar a coger los cuerpos con la cantidad de acero pesado entremedio. Era horrible, su mirada se degradaba en histeria en cuanto vio personas salir quemadas y calcinadas. Logrando sacar a un hombre inconsciente y con heridas abiertas por el cráneo, el español gritaba por más mascarillas, pues el resultado de aquel espantoso accidente eran los afectados y la cantidad conmensurable de gente asfixiada por humo.

Un caos en el que infinidad de ambulancias venían y venían a medida que sus compañeros apagaban la gasolina y se arriesgaban a que se les cayeran trozos de metal fundidos. No era una simple profesión de apagar fuegos, prepararse psicológicamente no todos serían capaces de querer verlo.

Muchas veces, sentía que no podría soportar la presión, o el que muriese alguien en sus brazos. Era un asunto de mayor importancia para él. Lograr un cielo y no salvar el infierno.

* * *

Dentro del hospital central napolitano fue de los primero en auxiliar a todo herido que lo metían por las puertas con camillas. Apenas tenía minutos para pararse y respirar, todo lo que Antonio se esforzaba en incidentes de esos calibres superaría a muchos en conjunto. Pero así actuaba, cualquier acción rápida la haría sin titubeos. ¡Todo un fuerte trabajador debía actuar sin dudar!

El muchacho sonrió pese al agotamiento cuando vio que Gilbert le dio un empujón amistoso y le animaba el esfuerzo.

-¡Borra ese careto! Que ya ha pasado todo, lo que vendría bien ahora es una grande y deliciosa cerveza. ¿Qué, te hace? –rió el albino igual de cansado que su amigo, solo que este prefería relajarse de su trabajo a su manera.

-No Gil, creo que mejor me iré a casa –contestó Antonio mirándole con su media sonrisa- Cogeré un taxi de camino.

-¿Eh? Buff...joder, solo unas cañas. Que te prometo que no te haré un "sinpa" para que pagues, ¡Hoy invita mi grandísima persona!

-Ya tendrás tiempo para invitarme –dijó entre gracietas y una suave cantinela que sabía que lo molestaba, por lo que se despidió con la mano una vez que salía por la puerta principal.

_¡No pienso invitarte a ninguna más, capullo!_ Se oyó en la lejanía por parte del iracundo y pesado alemán, solo que el español huyó para marcharse definitivamente de allí. Su otro yo le decía de hacerle caso y beber, pero para qué engañarse, tras exponerse a un caso como el de esa mañana, su cabeza necesitaba descanso de todo.

Quién diría que estar en el cuerpo de bomberos le resultase tan peliagudo.

Aunque, por otra parte, le alivió que ya estaba hecho y podría marcharse. Algo por lo menos bueno, después de todo

Pero su salida del hospital, le hizo detenerse por lo que menos podría llegar a toparse. Antonio se quedó quieto, con restos de ceniza en su mejilla y un pelo altamente despeinado, su cara sobresaltada no pudo contener el asombro de ver a alguien allí frente a él. Como viniendo a buscarlo. Esperándole entre la multitud.

-...Lovino...

* * *

Semanas anteriores, el muchacho de España se despidió de sus mejores amigos en el bar con una jornada terminada en todo el mes. Tendría el fin de semana completamente libre, qué de cánticos celestiales le sonaban con aquello.

-Ah...me gustaría poder retomar muchas siestas de golpe –pensaba Antonio con su bolsa del uniforme y ropa de calle puesta listo para ir a casa- ¡Y con lo bien que sientan los churros a esta hora, puede que igual me haga unos! ¡Sí, eso es genial!

Y el "churro", quién lo diría, se lo llevó, pero de forma que se metiese choques con la gente por ir haciendo planes en su cabeza.

Nada más sentir que se chocó con otra persona que pasaba, el castaño se puso nervioso disculpándose como loco.

-¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento! –balbuceó Antonio en una rápida disculpa, visualizando por la ropa que era un hombre.

-N-No, no miré por dónde miraba, _mi dispiace_ –contestó una vocecita igual de nerviosa, pero suave que se alzaba a mirar a su "chocador".

El español parpadeó por un mero instante. ¿Vio mal, quizá? Imposible, porque aquel pelo, y aquel curioso pero singular rizo saliendo del flequillo, y la cara, no podría ser otro distinto. ¡Todas las coincidencias! Estaba claro. Ninguna duda.

-¿Lovi? -balbuceó el ojiverde hacia el joven que tenía plantado delante.

Con mucha extrañeza, pero más bien susto, el jovenzuelo italiano se echó un poco para atrás en cuanto mencionó ese nombre. Se le veía bastante atemorizado por Antonio.

-¿De qué conoce a mi hermano?

-¿Eh? ¿Hermano? Pero yo creí que-

-¿Está bien? ¿De verdad está bien? –gritó desesperado el chico ahora acercándose con tono de súplica- ¡P-Por favor, dígame que Lovino se encuentra bien!

-B..Bueno...la verdad es que yo no sé mucho más de él, lo siento –repitió la disculpa llevándose una mano a la cabeza en pura confusión- Solo le conocí hace unas semanas.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Estaba completamente seguro que se trataba de la misma persona. Por el rizo, y la cara...aunque lo cierto es que cuando el español revisó otra vez mejor a ese desconocido, pues no era ese precisamente. Seria clavado, pero no exactamente igual.

El otro muchacho nada más oír que no sabía nada de Lovino, su cara cambió de sobresaltada a incómoda y triste.

-Um...ya veo –murmuró en un ligero tono por no parecer defraudado- ¡De todos modos lamento interrumpirlo! –dijo alzando de seguido el brazo despidiéndose- ¡_Ciao_ y gracias!

-¡Espera!

Al no esperárselo, pegó un pequeño brinco para observar de vuelta al hombre moreno.

-Me has preguntado por Lovino...así que puedo invitarte a un café si gustas y no te corre prisa –sugirió Antonio sacando una sonrisa amistosa, para pedir las cosas no le tenía tanto problema.

Y en una nueva sonrisa, el jovencito sin oponerse a la oferta, asintió completamente conforme. Su sonrisita era dulce y risueña, de cara y mejillas redonditas. La apariencia que llevaba no dejaba de verse como la de un chico de 20 años, pero la diferencia con su renombrado hermano, era más clara una vez que te fijabas bien.

-Con gusto, me llamo Feliciano~.

Tras darle un tranquilo sorbo a su capuccino, la sensación agradable en la mesa de la cafetería poco a poco comenzó a volverse algo agria. A Antonio obviamente le incomodó.

-¿Has dicho que eres su hermano, verdad? –dijo el español con una sonrisa- No me extraña que te haya confundido, ¡De veras que sois muy parecidos!

-Si...pero, me gustaría disculparme por haberme puesto así de alarmado por preguntar por él...-contestó Feli costándole algo mantener la buena cara- Es solo que..me había sorprendido tanto que alguien le conozca...

Sus palabras aturdieron un tanto al castaño, quien lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Conocerle? ¿Quieres decir que no sabes nada de tu hermano?

-...Llevo...sin verlo durante demasiado tiempo –dijo el italiano mordiéndose el labio ligeramente, con las manos en la taza- Lovino y yo...tuvimos un problema familiar hace unos años, y desde entonces lo poco que nos relacionamos son mediante mensajes en Navidad. –bajaba despacio la cabeza a medida que hablaba-...pero...aunque ahora apenas nos veamos el uno al otro, sigo preocupado por él, y si intento ir a verlo nunca está en casa.

Antonio observó con pena la forma en la que el chico se lo contaba. Puede que aquello le ayudase a conocer algo más, ya que no tenia tampoco ninguna noticia suya. Nada más desde la tarde que le ofreció entrar a su piso.

-Yo...-aclaró un segundo su garganta apenado- lamento no poder serte de mucha ayuda. Le conocí en un pequeño bar hace un par de días y le invité a mi casa, pero tampoco he sabido nada.

Feliciano le miró un poco sorprendido, solo que se limitó a sonreírle y negar.

-No pasa nada. Me alegra saber que mi _Fratello _está bien_._

_-_A todo esto –dijo Antonio cambiando el tono, apoyando las manos encima de la mesa- ¿Sabes en qué trabaja tu hermano? La última vez que le vi se lo pregunté, pero supongo que estaba ocupado por lo que no me contestó y se marchó.

El rostro agradable del chico de pelo castaño claro se le formó un ligero gesto aterrado. Feliciano tragó saliva un segundo, para tratar de hablar con normalidad delante del español, solo que algo intranquilo estaba ante aquella pregunta.

-Bueno...ahora mismo no sé exactamente qué estará haciendo ni dónde estará trabajando ahora –respondía el italiano con las manos tensas sobre sus rodillas- ¡Pero..me gustaría pedirle por favor, que si se encuentra en algún momento con él me pueda decir que se encuentra bien!

Por cómo se lo pedía, el muchacho ojiverde continuaba extrañado por el que tuviese su trabajo como muy escondido y al no saber su hermano menor lo que hacía, la intriga más le desconcertaba. Debía de ser algo que le quitase mucho tiempo para que ni siquiera sus familiares lograsen verle. ¡Igual sería por tener viajes de negocios! Pensó como iniciativa posible, aunque no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Pero, de algún modo, que Feliciano le pidiera algo como avisarle del estado de Lovino, y por cómo se le veía en relación a él, era imposible no echarle una mano. Le pareció muy buen chico, quizás los dos hermanos a ojos de Antonio les daba un aura para parecerles tan majos.

-Claro, cuenta conmigo –exclamó en una flagrante sonrisa, tratando de animar al chaval- si llego a verle te aseguro que le comentaré que preguntaste por él.

Casi fue como un alivio, o un gran ánimo.

Estaba claro que sus palabras hicieron que el jovenzuelo de dulce acento italiano sonase con mayor entusiasmo.

-¿D-De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, de veras! ¡Se lo agradezco mucho!

* * *

Tan solo unos días pasaron cuando tuvo aquel incidente.

Por desgracia, Antonio no fue capaz de decirle nada en su promesa, puesto que en todo ese tiempo transcurrido, el mayor de los Vargas no apareció en todo un mes. Si no pudo verle en tantas semanas, ¿Qué podría decirle entonces de cómo estaba?

En medio de la gente frente a las puertas del hospital, el español se quedó perplejo al tener, sin ningún error esta vez, al sureño napolitano, con su singular mirada seria, y acompañado de un paraguas en sus manos.

Al pillarle en un pequeño shock, le costó reaccionar.

-Lovino... ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Antonio caminando del todo para acercarse.

Sin extrañar tanto, bajó la mirada del todo, estando completamente incómodo de ir a buscarle y lo peor, nervioso. Se sentía muy estúpido por ir con un paraguas a pleno Sol.

-Yo...solo he venido a devolvértelo –contestó por lo bajo, levantando la mano para ponerle enfrente el paraguas que le prestó. Tan tímido y cortado se quedaba, que ni se atrevía a verle la cara-y...pues siento haber tardado en dártelo. Eso es todo...

Tomando el pequeño paraguas, el otro chico seguía muy confuso por más que nada, el momento tan repentino de verle. Ya hasta pensaba que en el fondo, no le cayó nada bien al italiano y que por ello no quería verle de nuevo. Eso le entristeció bastante, puesto que de ser así, habría tenido razón su amigo Francis: "No estaba hecho para caerle bien a todos".

Y sin embargo allí volvió a encontrarse. Lovino rápidamente, en una seria mirada y encogido de hombros, se colocó bien las mangas de su chaqueta para que no se le viesen las muñecas, y murmuró para marcharse.

-B-Bueno ya...ya solo quería dártelo y punto. Adiós. –dijo girándose con voz ronca, no mostrando su cara por la horrenda vergüenza que traía.

De repente, y como si no hubiese tenido otro impulso que ese, Antonio le detuvo por un instante del hombro. Cosa que acabó haciendo que Lovino se sobresaltase y le mirase en distracción.

Mientras que el joven de enternecedora mirada, le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

-Gracias Lovi. –respondió agradecido sin dejar de sonreír- Eh, si no te importa mucho...-aclaró ligeramente más discreto- ¿Crees que tendrías tiempo el fin de semana para que tomemos algo? Si tú quieres, claro.

Lovino con muchísima velocidad, agarró un tono de rojizo en sus pómulos que no le dio ni tiempo a esconder de un movimiento de cabeza. Maldita sea, todo por culpa de lamentarse en tener el estúpido paraguas.

Al final se mordió el labio un poco, mirando al español con socarronería.

-Hm...tal vez..pueda.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! –gritó Antonio en una alucinante emoción que le iluminó el malestar anterior, lo que terminó por hacerle correr hacia fuera del parking- ¡Nos vemos entonces el finde! ¡Hasta luego!~

-¡¿Qu-?! ¡No he dicho que si! ¡Eh, tú, idiota! –aunque trató de chillar más fuerte para que le escuchase, aquel bobo risueño ya se alejó- tsk...mierda..-murmuró en un irritado suspiro, mientras tapaba como podía los moratones que quedaron aún en los brazos.

"_Solo dije una última vez. Idiota"_

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**Notas: Bueno, por fin puedo decir que el atasco de esta vez ha acabado, y ya era hora por Dios. (?)**_

_**Como siempre suelo hacer los primeros capítulos un poco cortos, los próximos son los que más largos me gustan hacerlos, así que espero que os guste la "largura" xD.**_

_**En fin, espero que me lamentéis de nuevo mis atascos y ojalá disfrutéis él capitulo.**_

_**Grazie, e baci~.**_


End file.
